


Welcome to the Pit

by Bronx



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Anger, Assassination, Character Death, Dreaming, Flashbacks, Ghouls, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snipers, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronx/pseuds/Bronx
Summary: (My first Ao3 story so be nice ':3)Ellie has spent her life taking other peoples lives. But one day she meets someone who simply can't be killed.Additional tags will be added over time.





	1. Out on the Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3 ^^ Please leave kudos, comments and love! I want opinions and ideas :3

The man took his last sip at the beer in front of him. It wasn’t finished, but he’d be too dead to finish it in a few seconds. I unsecured the sniper rifle in my hands and as he put his beer down I pulled the trigger and a bullet made its way into his head.  
As panic rose in the little bar, I calmly got up and disassembled the rifle. Calm, yet swiftly I tucked the parts of the rifle into my bag and cleared the site of any evidence. Careful not to be seen I made my way down from the roof of the garage I had been on and when down, I unlocked my black Dodge and got in.  
I tucked the bag under the passenger seat and put my keys in the ignition. The car started with a lovely purr and I drove safely home, careful not to draw any attention to me.  
Soon I stepped inside my apartment. I pulled my old worn military boots off and put them on the shoe rack. With the bag in my hand I proceeded into the bedroom. I swung the wardrobe doors open and moved the clothes to the side. With my free hand I removed the fake backside of the wardrobe and revealed my weapons.  
I unzipped the bag and put the parts of the rifle among the other on the wall. Then I put the fake wall back and made sure it hid everything it should.  
On routine I proceeded with taking my black jacket, tank top and my military pants off. They went straight into the washing machine, so they would be rid of any evidence that I had been on that roof.  
I went to the kitchen and picked my phone up. I called the number and put the phone against my ear.  
‘’Hello?’’  
‘’It’s done. You know where to drop the money. If I don’t get them, or there’s not the right amount in there, you know I will come after you. Are we clear?’’  
‘’Jeez, don’t be so harsh. We’re clear.’’

I hung up. That man tended to never pay as he should. I had had enough of him, but he did have money, so I had to take his jobs. They were usually fairly simple jobs though. Mostly criminals that they couldn’t get to. How warped of a cop to buy services from me really… But I didn’t care about what he did as long as I got paid and he didn’t bust my ass.  
I fetched some ink and a needle, and sat down on the kitchen table. I dipped the needle in the ink and watched as I pushed it under my skin. It wasn’t the first little line, and it definitely wasn’t the last. Each line represented a victim fallen by my bullet. Some lines were from when I served in Iraq, some were victims here at home. Most were from home.  
My town was very corrupt. The cops could be seen dining with people from the mafia, and the mafia could bribe the cops into not investigate certain deaths. Lawyers and businessmen were as corrupt, buying illegal intel and paying for assassins to kill enemies and, or opponents. Blackmailing was pretty popular as well.  
But I was just an assassin. People gave me a target and cash, I killed. I had been doing this for almost ten years now. But I wasn’t the only assassin in this rotten town. We all had our own signatures and most of the people knew which person who would hire whom.  
My signature was my bullets. I made them myself and etched a little devils trap in them. Therefore, I was known as Lucifer. Which made no sense, since Lucifer was an angel, and not a demon. But I guess people weren’t as into the lore as I was.  
But even though all assassins had their signature, no one knew who they truly were. We kept our identities hidden well, and took great precautions in protecting them. Not that we would really go to jail though. As an assassin you didn’t really go to jail, because the ones who hired you would probably bribe someone and get you out. I’d seen it happen many, many, times. Only hassle about that was that their identities came out when they were arrested. So, we kept away from law, even though it was corrupted.  
I finished up the little tattoo and pulled a hoodie and some black jeans on. I fetched my black mask and pulled my boots on after it. The night had begun turning everything very chill and winter was in the air, so I pulled a black bomber jacket over my hoodie not to freeze.  
I took an extra look in the mirror before I left. I looked kind of intimidating actually. If you didn’t count my length in. Barely 150 tall wasn’t that intimidating at all. It was the mask that did it. A matte black horned masked. No mouth or nose, just a few holes to breathe through and two to see through. I pulled the hood up to cover my hair and then I went out to my car.  
The silver Range Rover stood there waiting, in the parking lot way out in the forest, when I arrived. The officer stepped out of the car as I pulled up beside it.  
I too, stepped out, and grabbed a gun from the glove compartment before doing so. I held the black gun in my hand as I walked up to him.  
‘’Hey Lucifer.’’  
‘’The cash.’’  
He handed a dark blue sport bag over. I quickly went over the amount and found that it was not what we had agreed on.  
‘’Where’s the other ten grand?’’ I said, unsecuring my gun but still pointing it at the ground.  
‘’We only said thirty, so that’s what’s there, Lucy.’’  
‘’We said forty, and you know that, well.’’ I now raised the gun and pointed it against him.  
‘’Hey, put that thing away! Jeez. We said thirty, Lucifer. That’s what you get.’’

In a few seconds he fell to the ground with a hole in his forehead. Blood pooled around his head as I looked in his car for the other cash. But there were no more, and irritated, I sat down in my own car and drove home.  
I made another tattoo when I came home, and then I went to bed. Not before hiding the money though. Angrily I laid in my bed mumbling about how I was going to be short this month. I needed another client now as well. But hopefully, it would sort itself out. It usually did. Someone always wanted someone else dead.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, but more will be up in a minute!

I woke up next morning to the news of the missing police officer. Apparently his name was Dave Kerman. Not that I really cared though.  
What did interest me though was the new job request. How convenient.  
New target seemed quite easy to kill, just another random guy. The weird stuff was who wanted him done. The Catholic Church...? Yeah, apparently even church was corrupt in this town. Usually I didn’t see who ordered it, unless they chose to reveal themselves. 

So I spent the following days gathering intel on this 'Martin Persner'. Learning his routines, who he was, and how id most easily put a bullet in his temple.  
And so I found myself on top of an apartment complex. I saw him through my scope. He was walking around shirtless in his apartment, and I was only waiting for him to settle somewhere. I could tell why the church wanted him dead. Satanist tattoos and lord knows how many scars.  
Finally he sat down in his couch, talking on his phone. He was still, but I couldn’t risk the person in the phone alerting the police before I was safely away from the scene. It took maybe 30 minutes before he hung up. He seemed distressed and was rubbing his face. I took my chance.  
His head jerked to the side when the bullet hit his temple. I got out of sight and went home, knowing that he’d be dead, because that was a 10/10 headshot. Or at least a 9. It didn’t go through and through, just an entry and it stayed in his skull. Either way he was dead.  
I went through my routine when I got home, hid the rifle, made another tally and told the customer it was done. 

The money was transferred in the coming days and I took a few days off. I went to my favourite restaurant, and had a lovely dinner. Then I walked home, enjoying the beauty of town at dusk.  
First thing I noticed when I went up the stairs to my apartment was my outer door being slightly open. I don’t leave my door unlocked. Immediately I pulled my gun out and went into the apartment with it ready to kill whoever was in there.


	3. What is and what should never Be

Bedroom was empty. So was the kitchen. Systematically I went through the house until I went into the living room and found what I was looking for. The intruder.  
Tall guy in his late 30ies, a little too much tummy. Ice cold eyes, staring right at me. No. Right -Through- me. I pointed my gun towards him, but he looked like he couldn’t care less. 

''Who are you and how did you get in here?''

He looked at me, a little amused. 

''I'd just like an explanation Ellie.''

He- He knew my real name. What the actual fuck... No one. Knew. And then I truly mean no one. 

''Who are you?''

''Well you shot me a few days ago, I’d like to know why.''

''I shot you? That’s impossible.''

''Oh? Why is that?''

''I don’t miss.'' 

''Oh, you really didn’t. I had to lay on that floor for quite a while before my friends found me. You see, that little devils trap on your bullets? Caused a lot of pain for me.''

Then I recognized him. Martin Persner. I felt horrified. 

''You’re dead. I saw you die. I killed you.'' 

''Well had I been human, yes. Thing is, I’m not. So now, could you tell me why? Are you a member of the church?''

''I would be a terrible businessman if I revealed my clients.''

I raised the gun that had slowly sunk down with my arms, lining up with his head. 

''I can’t leave any loose ends. Sorry.''

And I took a shot at him. Somehow, he managed to dodge the bullet and before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall. But he wasn’t anywhere near me. He remained on the other side of the room, still seated in my couch. But I could’ve sworn I had hands around my neck pressing me against the wall. 

''I dislike when people shoot at me. Especially with devils’ trap bullets.''

He was so fucking calm... How? What even was this…? 

''Now, would you kindly give me the name of your client, so we can be done here?'' 

I don’t know why really, but I kept my mouth shut. 

''Tell me Ellie. Or I’ll make it far more uncomfortable.''

''I’ve been tortured before. It doesn’t scare me.''

''By humans maybe. But technically I’m the son of Lucifer. And Alastair taught me how to torture. He’s the best. Also the first de-''

''I know who fucking Alastair is. And they’re only tales. As same as Lucifer and Lilith and all the other fucking demons. And he’s definitely not got a son called Martin.'' 

''Hm, fan of the lore, huh? And my name isn’t Martin. It’s just an alias. I have many names, but you can call me Omega.'' 

''Well, Omega. You can go fuck off.'' 

He was closer to me now and I spit in his face. He wiped it off with the sleeve of his hoodie, and looked at me with despise. 

''Your choice.''

He merely lifted his finger, and I felt as if my internal organs were about to all explode at the same time. As if he read my thoughts, he said;

''They are Ellie. Slowly. And even if you die, I will bring you back over and over and torture you, until you tell me who ordered it. Okay? Not really worth it, hm?'' I was completely terrified by now.

''How can I trust you won’t kill me afterwards either way...?'' My voice was cracking, and the fear shone through more than I intended. 

''Because it’s not in my interest to kill you. You may be a murderer, but the people you kill are mostly bad, and Dad is satisfied cause you give us souls. Enough?''

'' It’s the Catholic Church just down the street'' I whimpered, admitting to myself that I was absolutely terrified. 

''That wasn’t so hard, hm?'' 

I simply nodded. Gently he let me down and I sank down into a little ball against the wall. 

‘’We might reach out to you in the future.’’

Once again, I nodded, and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Dont forget to give me feedback ^^


	4. Ramble On

I spent the next week locked in my apartment, drawing devils’ traps all over and securing the house in million other ways. I admit I was truly terrified. That feeling of my body slowly bursting didn’t leave my head. It stuck in my brain and refused to leave.   
After one and a half week I finally dared to place my foot outside the door. Or… I really didn’t have a choice to be honest, I had to go out to get food.   
I was constantly watching over my shoulder the hour I was out shopping. Luckily, I didn’t see that demon anywhere. I went out of the store with the food I just bought, walking towards my car. I loaded the bags into the trunk, and then I went and sat down in the driver’s seat. 

‘’Hello, Ellie.’’

My blood froze to ice. He was sitting right beside me. Why hadn’t I made traps in the car? Fuck…

‘’What are you doing here?’’

I couldn’t deny I was truly terrified.

‘’You can relax. All we need is a favour.’’ 

I avoided even looking at him. I was simply staring at the steering wheel in front of me. 

‘’A favour…?’’

‘’Nothing you haven’t done before. We just need someone dead.’’

‘’I… I need cash for that…’’ 

Jeez, I sounded ridiculous. I wasn’t even speaking properly. It sounded more like a squeal.

‘’Mh, we’re not paying you.’’

‘’Then how am I supposed to live? I need to pay for food and housing and…’’

‘’We know you got a huge amount from the church. You’ll be able to last with those.’’

He had a point, but still… 

Then he handed me a note and vanished into thin air. My heart was still racing, and I have never driven so fast home. I just grabbed my bags with food and rushed up to my apartment. There, surrounded by all the sigils and traps, I felt safe again.   
Then I realized I hadn’t looked at the note he gave me. I pulled it out of my back pocket and unfolded it. There was a name and an address, but I didn’t know who the person was at all.   
~  
So, terrified of what would happen if I didn’t do as I was told, I began observing this target. After a couple of weeks, I felt I knew him well enough, so I went to a nearby high up place and began assembling my rifle.   
And he just had to pop up. Omega. Martin. Whatever. That bloody creature.   
‘’Wow, nice to meet you too, creature.’’ 

‘’Could you not read my mind thank you?’’ 

He only shrugged it off. 

‘’Lets go.’’

‘’What? I just ca-‘’ 

‘’Now. Hurry up.’’

Rather confused I packed my shit up and went with him. He took enormous steps with those long legs, and I had to walk at a frisk pace to keep up with him. We arrived at my car and he turned around looking at me.

‘’Keys.’’ 

‘’Excuse you? You’re not touching her.’’ 

‘’Her?’’ He looked confused.

‘’My car. You’re not touching her.’’

‘’Oh jeez…’’ He rolled his eyes and went over to the passenger seat.

He got to give me directions and after a good hour we parked outside a rough old warehouse. 

‘’Now what?’’

He left the car without an answer and I simply followed him, but I tucked a gun in the pack of my trousers before I got out as well and followed him. No way I trusted that bastard.   
By the time I had joined him, he had unlocked the door and we both went in. I was on my guard, and Omega called out.

‘’Alpha?’’ 

A slender guy with a blonde beard came towards us. He was wearing a snapback and dark shirt. 

‘’What took you so long?’’

And they both looked at me. And I don’t know what language it was, but they started a rapid conversation in what sounded like Russian. I tried to follow but it was completely impossible.   
Then I noticed that this Alpha was armed. In his hand he held a gun, and a rather powerful one. My mind started building up an escape plan. I did have bullets with the traps in them… That’d give me enough time to escape… But then what?   
Omega woke me from my trance by roughly grabbing my upper arm and urging me to start walking. I ripped my arm out of his grip.

‘’I can walk on my own, bitch.’’ 

The slender man chuckled. 

‘’Feisty one, hm?’’

‘’Oh, if you only knew.’’

Omega replied.   
The three of us walked further in to the warehouse, Alpha leading the way and Omega looming over me from behind. 

‘’I know you’re not human but...’’ fuck, why was I talking?

‘’But?’’   
‘’What are you?’’

Alpha chuckled once more, and Omega simply answered.

‘’Ghouls.’’

I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled my gun. 

‘’Those eat people. I’m not going to follow you one more step, bitches.’’

I was pointing my gun straight at the back of Alphas head waiting for a reaction. The only reaction I got was cold steel in my own neck. Of course, Omega kept a gun too... 

‘’Drop it Ellie.’’ 

‘’Why have you brought me here?’’ 

‘’Not to eat you if that’s what you think. Now drop the gun.’’

I raised both hands in the air and let the weapon fall to the ground. And I laced together my hands behind my head.   
Alpha picked the gun up, and Omega was still pressing his to my neck. We kept walking down the corridor and made it to a small room. 

‘’We’re having a meeting tomorrow, and since you can’t be trusted, you’ll need to stay here.’’

They shoved me into a little cell and locked the door. Only thing in that small room was an old mattress… I was not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I want all feedback i can get, both good and bad! Thanks :3


	5. Black Dog

I felt the chains around my wrists and ankles. And I saw the blowtorch. I was squirming to free myself, but I already knew it was a lost cause. One of them stuffed fabric in my mouth and tied a gag around my head, keeping the fabric in my mouth. They all had big grins on their faces. They enjoyed this.  
One of the other men picked up the blowtorch and lit it. I knew the procedure. What I didn’t was why. Why were they torturing me? Sure, I was the enemy but… They wanted no information.

The flames met my back and I screamed. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed…  
Then I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. I had been lying in the middle of the concrete floor, and my back hurt. I got up and stretched. Then I lit the tiny candle in the corner. It gave some comfort… I sat down with the back against the wall and rested my head in my hands.  
I couldn’t bare these dreams again… This… All this had brought Iraq back… 

The door swung open with a complaining noise, and in the doorway stood Omega. I could tell he was newly woken. 

‘’What in the seven hells are you up to, woman?!’’ 

I remained in my crawled-up position, I didn’t care he was here. 

‘’Ellie…?’’ 

‘’Go away. I want to be alone.’’ 

‘’You had a bad dream.’’

‘’Get out of my head.’’

‘’You were a soldier?’’

‘’I said. Get. Out.’’

‘’You can talk to me y’know’’ 

‘’I’d rather not.’’

‘’Because?’’

‘’None of these things would have surfaced if you didn’t lock me in a tiny cell from the start!’’ 

‘’Could you stop screaming? I did it because you were ready to shoot us. You would’ve done the same.’’

‘’Wow, thanks for the apology, asshole.’’

‘’Hm. So, fire is your weak spot then?’’

‘’Could you just please leave? I don’t want to talk about this.’’

‘’Technically you don’t need to talk- ‘’

‘’Oh my god just shut up! Would you like it if I brought up all of your scars, huh?’’

Finally, he shut up. Thank the lord. I don’t even registered moving, but I was now standing inches away from him, angrily looking at his stupid face.  
He silently moved away and closed the door in my face. I heard him lock it once more and I went back to my little corner with the candle. 

‘’Well, Hello darkness my old friend. Looks like we meet again.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Please leave kudos and comments <3


	6. Good Times, Bad Times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a massive writers block and this shit, but heres the next chapter :D Also feel free to give me ideas and stuff, cause this story is literally being made up as I write.
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently, love yall :3
> 
> Also wanna apologize for short chapters, but sometimes (basically always, really) I have difficulties to focus for longer times, and idk, therefore theres short chapters. 
> 
> Now, happy reading :*

Omega  
I was awoken once more by noise from the direction of the cell. That goddamned woman was driving me nuts. Could she never just be calm and quiet?  
Then I realized that the sounds were more likely coming from a fight. And not with herself this time. I got up from my bed and grabbed my gun. Rushing out, I got outside just as a black van sped away. Shit! Without even checking I just knew that Ellie was gone. 

~

Before I even had a chance to react, someone had slipped a black bag over my head and pinned me down to the floor. I was cuffed and dragged out through the door and into what I guessed was a van. I was dumped on the floor, and no one talked for a long time. We went for quite some time, before they stopped the van. I was roughly pulled out and dragged a bit further, then shoved into a chair and re-cuffed. 

Finally, someone took the bag off. I blinked against the sharp light, but when my eyes got used to it, I was met by three men in masks. Well, two in masks. The last person had just painted his face. The other two wore silver masks over their faces.   
The one with skull paint on his face stepped forward, towards me.   
‘’You sure this is her?’’   
One of the masked ones hummed from the corner.   
‘’Then you know what to do. Do whatever is necessary.’’

And with that, he left the room. The taller, masked, one went to my right side, that I only now notice there stood a table. And what was on it sent shivers down my spine. Freshly sharpened surgical steel instruments. Torture instruments. Fuck.   
Even though he had all those shining knives and other stuff, he went to the edge of the table and picked up a big black cube, and two cords. Fuck. Car battery? Electric shocks were awaiting…

‘’What do you want?’’  
Both looked at me, and the one not fixing the battery spoke up.  
‘’Intel.’’  
‘’On?’’  
‘’Let’s start easy. What do you know of The Puppet Master?’’   
‘’…the what?’’

Two cables touched my neck, and I felt the electricity shoot through my body. I jerked, and swore pretty damn loudly, but the two masked men didn’t care.

‘’The Puppet Master. Tell us what you know.’’  
‘’I don’t know who- ‘’

Another shock. This time with more intensity. After that one I was left trembling on the chair, my heart galloping fast enough to win a race. 

‘’Tell us Ellie.’’   
‘’I swear, I don- ‘’

The cords met my skin again. The intensity kept going up, and I was shaking like an aspen leaf in the autumn winds by now. I felt weak. 

‘’What intel did Alpha and Omega share with you?’’  
‘’I… They didn’t…’’

The shocks kept on coming. They were unbearable by now. If I had gotten that intel, I would’ve given it. But I didn’t. 

‘’Man, I sw-swear! They just… grabbed me and locked me up…’’

I got another shock for that. I felt like I was going to pass out any second now. Finally, he removed the cables from my skin and stepped back.   
My heart was still racing but it had also started skipping beats. My vision was blackening around the edges.   
Both the men went behind my back, and soon I felt something wrapped around my arm and finger. Small beeps. They were checking my heart rate.   
‘’Her heart will stop if we keep going. Let’s take a break.’’   
They tidied the room up and left me there. The heart monitor remained, with its small beeps. I was breathing heavily, trying to remain conscious, but it proved difficult. I passed out.


	7. Kashmir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter!

They seemed to have give up on getting any intel from me by now. So now I was simply sitting here, waiting for my death.

And the day came. I had already come to terms with it. They walked me out of the small cell, and out of the house entirely. I was led into the van I probably came here in.

They drove for over an hour if I estimated it correctly. I was led out, finding myself in a deep forest.

 

‘’You have any last wish?’’

 

‘’Only that I get shot under the chin. In honour of my sister.’’

 

How could I be so calm?! I was about to die! But I didn’t even feel a little panicked. I was so calm. I knew I’d be with Sky again. I’d get to meet my sister again. My beloved Sky…

They led me to the edge of the road and I felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing under my chin.

 

_Soon. It all went black. I was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended here to keep you on your toes ;) It ain't over yet!


	8. The Song Remains The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Only took like 7 months for me to continue this... Kudos to all who commented, but especially MCCisLove, since they got me writing again. 
> 
> Hopefully I somehow got better at writing during these months, and I dearly hope you all like what I did now!
> 
> Also as said, this story is literally made up on the go, which means if you got ideas, just hit me up hard af! You'll find me on tumblr as MaximaEmbra if you have cool ideas.
> 
> Now i will let you get into the story again! Love you all

With a gasp I opened my eyes and sat up. 

 

‘’N-no! NO! What have you done?!’’ 

 

Two confused ghouls looked at me, trying to figure out why I was yelling. Cold tears trailed down my cheeks as I got off the table I was sitting on. 

 

‘’W-Why did you...?’’ 

 

I walked up to Omega and straight up punched him in the face. I was finally realizing that I was back in this shitty fucking world, and boy, Omega was going to hear what I thought about that.   
After hitting Omega several times, Alpha came and grabbed me from behind, dragging me away from my victim. 

Omega dried off his split lip with an already bloody towel he held in his hand. 

 

‘’Calm down, Ellie. We did you a fucking favour!’’ Alpha spoke up from behind me. 

‘’A favour?! I’d rather stay dead!’’ 

‘’I mean... technically you still are...’’ 

 

I ripped free from Alpha’s grip so I could face him. 

 

‘’What did you just say?’’ 

‘’I uh... I’ll let Omega explain...’’ 

 

I turned back to Omega, who tossed the bloody towel on the floor and sighed heavily. 

 

‘’Okay, Ellie, please don’t freak ou-’’ 

‘’I already am! Just spit it out!’’ 

‘’You’re a ghoul. We had to turn you.’’ 

 

I stared at him in disbelief. Did they just...? Holy shit. I looked down at my hands, noticing a triangle in the palm of my hand. Staring at it, I saw how it started to glow in a soft orange, slowly growing stronger until it almost blinded me. When I finally dared to look at it again, a small flame was resting in my hand. 

With my free hand I covered my mouth, still staring at the small dancing fire inside my hand. But... It didn’t burn me...? 

 

‘’H-How...?’’ 

‘’All ghouls have an element. Yours is fire. So is Alpha’s.’’ 

 

I looked up at Omega, then to Alpha, who sparked a small flame in his hand to show me what we shared.   
I sat back down at the table, shocked to say the least. Closing my hand, the flame died and I then rested both hands in my lap. 

 

‘’Why’d you do it...?’’ 

‘’We believed you wanted to live, Ellie...’’ 

‘’I was happy. I was heaven with my sister and... And you took that from me.’’ 

‘’You have a sister...?’’ 

 

I nodded, the flashbacks of her murder running through my head. Those people who tortured me... They shot her. She was always the feisty one of us, me being the grounded one. Seems like I became more and more like Skylar when she passed. 

Omega hummed in front of me. 

 

‘’Shit Ellie... We’re sorry...’’ 

‘’Would you just please stop looking at my memories already?’’ 

‘’Sorry...’’ 

‘’I just... If I'm so fucking terrified of fire, why did I end up being fire...?’’ 

 

This time Alpha spoke up. 

 

‘’You were forged in fire. It made you who you are today.’’ 

‘’O-oh... I guess that makes sense...’’ 

 

I looked down at my hands again, trying to sort out the memories in my head. That’s when the thought popped up. The questions. 

I raised my head again, looking at the two ghouls. 

 

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ 

‘’Mhm, shoot.’’ 

‘’Who is The Puppet Master...?’’ 

 

They both looked at each other with a look I couldn’t decipher, then Omega took a deep breath. 

 

‘’The Puppet Master... He’s...’’


	9. No Quarter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been ages, but here it is. And yes, it's short af and pretty rough. But i made it with love, and i hope u guys enjoy <3

‘’The Puppet Master… He’s…’’

But before Omega could continue, a sharp pain set my head afire. It grew from mildly annoying until it made my entire head feel like it was exploding. By now, I was kneeling on the cold concrete floor. I held my left hand up to my forehead, and let out a yelp when I found something incredibly pointy… When I looked at my hand again, it was tinted with blood.

‘’W-what is this…?’’

Omega too, had sunk down onto the floor and was gently embracing me in his arms.

‘’You’re turning… Relax and breathe. Your horns are growing out.’’

I was about to ask even more questions but was stopped from doing so when the fiery pain spread along my spine. After that the heat seemed to take over my entire body. I wouldn’t admit it if someone asked me, but Omegas embrace calmed me a lot. He gently stroked my back, and it soothed the pain somewhat. I was pushing back into his embrace, feeling like some sort of rabid dog.

 

_Omega_

He could literally feel the bones shift under her skin. All ghouls remembered their turning, but Omega believed that going through it was worse than anyone could imagine. Not everyone made it through. He’d seen his fair share of humans dying before it had barely started. Ellie was special though. He had felt it the first time they met face to face. He just couldn’t pinpoint what it was. She was just very, very special.

And then, just like that, Omega got his answers. As the triangle in her hand started to glow, her other hand seemed enveloped in a black mist. With a shaky hand, he grabbed hers and turned her palm towards him.

The Quintessence mark was etched in it.

Never had Omega _even heard_ of a ghoul which had two elements.

‘’Is that…?’’

Alpha had spoken across the room, and Omega nodded. How it had happened, neither one of the two ghouls knew, but they did know that this was impossible, not even something that was supposed to happen. Ellie, now in the final stages of turning was barely hanging on to her consciousness, looked at Omegas face.

‘’What’s wrong…?’’

Omega simply hushed her and kept stroking her upper back gently. A few moments later, Ellie passed out. But she was out of danger, she had made it through the transformation. Omega gently carried her upstairs in the house they were currently occupying, placing her in a soft bed. Then he went back downstairs to Alpha, both of the ghouls wearing a worried face.

‘’What are we supposed to do Alpha? Our cloaking spells won’t cover up a ghoul with two elements… Everyone will sense it. Including Papa…’’

‘’Hold on… I think I have an idea.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos and such, it does wonders to inspire me to continue! And a big thanks for reading this far!


End file.
